Kita Selalu Bersama
by Hikasya
Summary: Kisah Naruto dan Kuroyukihime yang selalu bermain bersama di dunia yang bernama Accel World. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka menyadari suatu perasaan yang muncul selama mereka bersama dalam menempuh perjalanan di Accel World. Mengalahkan para Brain Linker dan mencapai level 10. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic untuk Riky Ryugasaki.


Tahun 2046.

Masa depan. Masa depan manusia yang semakin maju dan canggih. Masa depan yang membuat suatu perubahan besar untuk kemudahan umat manusia. Berbagai alat dan teknologi berhasil diciptakan oleh manusia yang berotak jenius. Salah satunya terciptalah sebuah alat yang bernama Neuro Linker.

Neuro Linker telah tersebar hampir ke seluruh wilayah dunia ini. Alat itu telah digunakan di berbagai sekolah pada zaman itu. Neuro Linker adalah sebuah alat yang dipasangkan di leher dan terhubung ke otak sehingga penggunanya dapat berkirim email, sms, telepon dan sebagainya. Bahkan jika Neuro Linker seseorang dihubungkan dengan Neuro Linker yang lain melalui kabel. Maka mereka bisa berkomunikasi tanpa bicara. Mereka hanya mengucapkan apa yang mereka pikirkan saja. Hebat bukan?

Intinya alat ini bisa mengakses berbagai aktifitas dan rekaman yang terjadi di dalam otak. Otak diibaratkan sebagai komputer yang dapat diakses berbagai folder di dalamnya. Itulah kecanggihannya.

Karena itu, seluruh sekolah di dunia ini telah menggunakan Neuro Linker tersebut. Guru hanya tinggal menerangkan saja tanpa menggunakan perantara papan tulis. Para murid cukup mendengarkan saja dan mencari materi apa yang telah diterangkan oleh guru. Jadi, setelah guru selesai menjelaskan pokok pembahasannya, para murid tinggal menggunakan Neuro Linker untuk mengerjakan apa yang telah disuruh oleh sang guru.

Sungguh mudah dan nyaman saat hidup di era yang semakin canggih ini. Terutama melalui Neuro Linker inilah, menghubungkan seseorang antara dunia nyata dan dunia virtual. Hal inilah yang mendasari terciptalah dunia virtual yang bernama "Accel World".

Accel World adalah dunia percepatan atau Accelerated World yang memungkinkan para penggunanya dapat bermain di dalamnya. Tapi, untuk memasuki Accel World, penggunanya harus mengakses Burst Brain. Burst Brain adalah sebuah aplikasi yang memungkinkan penggunanya bisa masuk ke Accel World. Dunia percepatan diibaratkan sebuah game di mana para penggunanya (Burst Linker) harus mengalahkan Burst Linker yang lain. Di mana pemenang pertarungan akan mendapatkan 10 poin dan yang kalah harus merelakan poinnya berkurang 10 poin. Jadi, poin adalah nyawa bagi seorang Burst Linker. Lalu jika seorang Burst Linker kehilangan seluruh poinnya, maka Brain Burst akan ter-unistall dan tidak dapat dimainkan.

Begitulah tentang Accel World yang tersembunyi di balik dunia virtual.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Accel World © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Kuroyukihime**

 **Genre: romance/scifi/adventure**

 **Setting: canon Accel World pada tahun 2046. Kota Uzu adalah kota fiktif yang tercipta di cerita ini.**

 **Note: semua imajinasi tempat Accel World ditulis berdasarkan dari imajinasi author sendiri. Jadi, mohon maaf jika tidak sama dengan canon-nya.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Senin, 19 Oktober 2015**

 **Fic request dari Riky Ryugasaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KITA SELALU BERSAMA**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it my story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik acak-acakan sedang duduk bersila di lantai. Kedua matanya tertutup. Ada tiga garis di dua pipinya seperti kumis kucing. Kulit coklat yang eksotik. Berpakaian seragam sekolah. Umur sekitar 15 tahun dan duduk di kelas 10 atau 1 SMA.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang murid yang bersekolah di Uzu High School atau disingkat UHS. Sekolah berbasis teknologi canggih yang menggunakan sistem Neuro Linker tersebut. Sekolah yang paling terfavorit di kota Uzu tersebut.

Naruto adalah anak yatim piatu yang tidak mempunyai teman ataupun sahabat dekat selama bersekolah di UHS. Di sekolah tersebut, mengharuskan para muridnya tinggal di asrama selama masa ajaran baru berlangsung. Jadi, setiap kamar di asrama para murid hanya diisi satu orang saja.

Sejak kecil, Naruto diasuh oleh paman angkatnya yang bernama Umino Iruka. Iruka yang bekerja di perusahaan teknologi terbesar di kota Uzu. Karena Iruka, Naruto berhasil masuk ke UHS. Naruto sangat senang bisa masuk ke UHS, meskipun tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya ataupun mengajaknya untuk berbaur di antara teman-teman lainnya. Tapi, itu tidak masalah bagi Naruto. Naruto memang suka menyendiri dan menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk bermain di dunia virtual melalui Neuro Linker. Hal ini dia lakukan agar dia tidak merasa kesepian dan sedih hanya karena ingin mencari tahu tentang orang tuanya. Entah mereka masih hidup atau tidak. Naruto tidak tahu tentang asal usulnya yang sebenarnya. Sebab Iruka mengadopsinya dari seseorang yang tidak dikenal saat pertemuan tak sengaja di suatu tempat.

Entahlah, misteri kehidupan awalnya yang sangat membuatnya penasaran selama ini. Hingga kesepian dan kesedihannya terobati oleh kehadiran seorang gadis misterius yang bernama Kuroyukihime. Gadis manis yang sekelas dengannya. Gadis yang juga tidak tahu tentang asal usulnya. Gadis yang berani mendekatinya dan menjadi temannya serta mengajaknya untuk ikut bergabung dalam dunia yang bernama Accel World. Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada sebuah aplikasi Burst Brain sehingga memungkinkan dia bisa masuk dalam Accel World tersebut. Dunia virtual yang mirip dengan game.

Naruto suka memanggil Kuroyukihime dengan sebutan "Hime-chan." Sebab selama dalam perjalanan bersama Kuroyukihime di Accel World, Naruto menyadari sebuah perasaan yang nyaman dan sangat berdebar-debar terhadap Kuroyukihime. Sikap Kuroyukihime yang santai, pendiam dan cuek telah berhasil mencuri hati lelaki tampan itu. Sehingga di tengah perjalanan dalam mengalahkan para Burst Linker yang lain, Naruto sempat ingin berpikir untuk menyatakan cinta pada Kuroyukihime. Karena selama ini Naruto membantu Kuroyukihime untuk mencapai level 10. Sebab, Kuroyukihime adalah seorang Burst Linker yang terhandal di Accel World dan sudah menduduki level 9.

Level 9 itu adalah posisi setingkat Raja. Para Raja dilarang untuk bertarung karena jika kalah dalam pertarungan maka harus kehilangan seluruh poin. Jadi, para Burst Linker dituntut untuk terus menambah poin dan akan terus naik level. Sebab, poin adalah nyawa bagi seorang Burst Linker. Seorang Burst Linker yang berhasil mencapai level 10, akan bertemu dengan sang pencipta Accel World ini. Begitulah penjelasannya.

Untuk itu, Naruto membantu Kuroyukihime supaya Kuroyukihime yang diharuskan naik ke level 10. Karena Kuroyukihime ingin bertemu dengan sang pencipta Accel World itu sendiri dan menanyakan alasannya menciptakan Accel World tersebut.

Saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di Accel World. Tubuhnya berada di dalam perpustakaan setelah pulang sekolah pada jam 2 siang. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata coklat karamel. Gadis itulah yang bernama Kuroyukihime atau Hime-chan.

Pikiran mereka telah menyatu dalam satu jaringan kabel Neuro Linker yang telah terhubung antara satu sama lainnya. Kedua mata mereka saling menutup rapat. Berkonsentrasi di alam bawah sadar di aktifitas kinerja otak. Di dunia percepatan, mereka menggunakan avatar yang telah terbentuk pada saat pertama kali masuk ke dunia percepatan. Mereka saling bertarung dengan seorang Burst Linker yang berwujud burung elang dengan desain futuristik.

Naruto menggunakan avatar berbentuk ksatria berpakaian zirah besi berwarna hitam dengan kepala berbentuk kepala musang berwarna jingga. Ada jubah jingga yang terpasang di punggungnya. Menggunakan senjata pedang armor berdesain futuristik. Nama avatar Naruto adalah Fox Knight.

Sedangkan avatar Kuroyukihime berbentuk ksatria yang mempunyai sayap sehingga memungkinkan bisa terbang. Nama avatar Kuroyukihime adalah Black Lotus.

Avatar Burst Linker yang kini dihadapi mereka adalah avatar berbentuk ksatria berpakaian zirah besi berwarna biru. Namanya Blue Hawk. Avatar Burst Linker yang diketahui adalah Hyuga Neji. Seorang Burst Linker yang menduduki posisi level 8.

Naruto bertarung melawan Neji di area lembah sebuah perbukitan dengan hamparan padang pasir yang luas. Avatar Neji menggunakan serangan energi berwarna biru yang berpijar dari moncong senapan yang digunakannya sehingga membentuk bola petir yang sangat besar.

BWOOOSH!

Serangan itu meluncur cepat ke arah avatar Naruto. Naruto menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk mengeluarkan semacam energi yang menguar dari telapak tangan kirinya.

PAAATS!

Terbentuklah kubah energi cahaya jingga melindungi Naruto. Sementara Kuroyukihime memilih menonton acara pertarungan Naruto dan Neji.

Serangan Neji membentur perisai pelindung Naruto. Naruto menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Salah satu kakinya digerakkan ke belakang untuk mengambil posisi bertahan yang pas agar memungkinkan tetap seimbang berdiri akibat guncangan dua kekuatan yang saling beradu.

DHUAAAAASH!

Terjadi pergolakan energi yang saling menahan dan menyerang. Neji terus menembak dan meningkatkan intensitas energinya melalui senapan. Sehingga energi tembakan itu semakin membesar dan kuat.

BWOOOSH!

Energi serangan Neji semakin menguat. Naruto berusaha untuk menahan pelindung energinya agar tidak pecah. Dia terus menahan dan menegang.

Kuroyukihime yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Naruto, merasa cemas dan panik. Sebab avatar Neji adalah Burst Linker yang lumayan susah dikalahkan. Mengingat Neji sudah mencapai level 8.

'Naruto, jangan kalah. Kamu harus menang. Aku mohon menanglah, Naruto,' harap Kuroyukihime di dalam hatinya.

Naruto semakin merasa tegang sekali saat berhadapan dengan Neji. Saat bersamaan, senyuman terpatri di wajah Naruto.

"Cukup untuk kali ini, Blue Hawk," seru Naruto sekeras mungkin."AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU!"

SRIIING!

Tiba-tiba muncul dua sosok lain yang berada tepat di belakang Neji. Neji menyadarinya.

'Eh, apa?!' batin Neji yang kaget.

BETS!

Satu sosok yang menyerupai avatar Naruto bergerak secepat kilat sambil melayangkan sebuah pedang berkobar jingga seperti api.

WHUUUSH!

Neji berbalik badan dan mengelak ke arah kiri.

SET!

Dari arah atas, muncul satu sosok avatar Naruto yang lain sambil melayangkan pedang ke arah Neji.

WHUUSH!

Neji berhasil menghindarinya dengan cara melompat salto ke belakang sambil menembaki dua kloning avatar Naruto yang tercipta melalui hologram. Sistem hologram yang berada di gagang pedang milik Naruto.

DHUAAAR! DHUUAAAR!

Dua kloning Naruto meledak hebat. Dari arah belakang, muncul sebuah serangan yang sangat cepat dan tidak terlihat. Kedua mata Neji menajam.

TRAK!

Neji menahan serangan pedang Naruto dengan senapannya. Mereka pun terdiam terpaku di tempat.

"Tidak semudah itu mengalahkan aku, Fox Knight," sahut Neji melayangkan tendangan ke arah perut Naruto.

DUAAAK!

Naruto terkena serangan Neji. Membuat dia terpelanting ke belakang dan terseret beberapa meter.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Tubuh Naruto tenggelam di antara pasir-pasir. Tubuh armor Naruto mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik yang menandakan energi hampir habis.

SET!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Neji mengarahkan tembakannya pada Naruto yang berusaha bangkit berdiri. Terbentuklah muatan listrik yang berpusat di moncong senapan Neji.

BZZZT! BWOOOSH!

Terjadi tembakan daya listrik berwarna biru dari moncong senapan milik Neji dan segera meluncur cepat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menyadarinya. Ia menajamkan kedua matanya. Kedua kakinya pun mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik berwarna jingga.

WHUUUSH! DHUUAAAR!

Tempat di mana Naruto jatuh tadi, mengalami ledakan yang cukup kuat. Kuroyukihime terperanjat melihatnya.

"Tidak mungkin ... Naruto ... Tidak mungkin dia kalah begitu saja ...," kata Kuroyukihime dengan wajah yang pucat pasi."NARUTO! NARUTO!"

Kuroyukihime sangat mencemaskan keadaan Naruto. Apakah Naruto baik-baik saja? Apakah Naruto sudah kalah dalam pertarungan ini?

Muncul banyak pertanyaan di benak Kuroyukihime yang sedang menonton pertarungan itu dari kejauhan. Dia tidak mempedulikan tentang naik level itu. Namun, yang penting itu adalah Naruto harus selamat. Itulah yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Neji menurunkan senapannya. Dengan wajah datar, ia menyaksikan bekas ledakan yang meninggalkan asap hitam yang membubung ke udara. Naruto sudah kalah, pikirnya.

Namun, anehnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda 10 poin yang berkurang dari diri Naruto. Neji merasakan keanehan itu.

"Aneh, kenapa sepuluh poin dari Naruto belum juga bertambah ke dalam poinku? Apa yang telah terjadi?" gumam Neji.

Hingga samar-samar, ia merasakan sesuatu mendadak bergerak ke arahnya sambil melayangkan sesuatu dengan gerakan yang tidak terlihat oleh matanya.

SYAAAT!

Neji tidak dapat menghindarinya lagi. Serangan pedang berapi itu berhasil mengenai Neji.

DAAASH!

Tubuh Neji mengalami ledakan cukup besar karena terkena serangan pedang dari Naruto. Akibatnya Neji terpelanting jauh dan mendarat di pasir.

SYUUUT! BRUAAK!

Neji tenggelam di hamparan pasir yang menimbun dirinya. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik. Poin yang dimilikinya berkurang menjadi 10 poin. Neji dikalahkan oleh Naruto.

CRING! CRING! CRING!

Poin Naruto bertambah 10 poin lagi. Hingga muncul tanda di atas langit kalau Naruto berhasil naik level yaitu level 9. Level yang setara dengan Kuroyukihime.

Neji yang dikalahkan tadi, mendadak menghilang dari tempat itu. Mungkin dia sudah keluar dari dunia itu.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia senang pada akhirnya dia menjadi seorang Brain Linker yang menduduki posisi Raja yaitu level 9.

"Akhirnya kamu memenangkan pertarungan ini, Naruto," ucap Kuroyukihime yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di samping Naruto.

Naruto tidak kaget lagi. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah Kuroyukihime.

"Ya, Hime-chan. Aku sudah mencapai level sembilan sekarang. Level kita sudah sama," ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum."Dengan begitu, kamu sudah bisa bertarung denganku. Kalahkan aku. Lalu kamu pasti akan dengan cepat naik ke level sepuluh dan bertemu dengan pencipta Accel World ini. Jadi, apa kamu mau bertarung denganku sekarang?"

Kuroyukihime terdiam. Raut mukanya yang datar tersiratkan suatu ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditebak. Naruto menunggu jawaban Kuroyukihime dengan sabar.

Sedetik kemudian, Kuroyukihime menjawabnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau bertarung denganmu."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

Kuroyukihime menatap Naruto dengan intens. Lalu diraihnya tangan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, ayo keluar dari dunia ini!"

"Eh?" Naruto terseret oleh tarikan Kuroyukihime.

Mereka segera keluar dari Accel World. Mereka segera menuju ke dunia nyata sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pikiran dan kesadaran mereka sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. Naruto dan Kuroyukihime mulai membuka kedua mata masing-masing serta melepaskan Neuro Linker dari leher masing-masing.

Sepasang bola mata biru beradu pandang dengan sepasang bola coklat karamel. Naruto dan Kuroyukihime saling duduk berhadapan. Terlebih bagi Naruto sendiri. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Kuroyukihime mengajaknya kembali ke dunia nyata. Padahal ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi Kuroyukihime untuk naik level ke 10. Dengan begitu, Kuroyukihime bisa bertemu dengan sang pencipta Accel World itu.

Segera saja Naruto menanyakan semua itu pada Kuroyukihime.

"Hime-chan, kenapa kamu mengajakku kembali ke dunia nyata? Padahal itu kesempatan bagi kita untuk bertarung," tutur Naruto dengan jujur.

Gadis berambut panjang hitam tergerai itu, menatap lama ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu ... Aku tidak mau mengalahkanmu, Naruto. Jika kamu kalah, otomatis poin yang kamu miliki akan habis begitu saja. Kamu tidak dapat masuk lagi ke Accel World, apalagi memainkannya. Aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu. Aku tidak peduli lagi tentang naik level ke sepuluh. Aku tidak mau memikirkan itu lagi," ucap Kuroyukihime dengan wajah yang serius.

Naruto semakin tidak mengerti tentang arah pembicaraan Kuroyukihime itu. Keningnya semakin mengerut banyak.

"Maksudmu apa, Hime-chan?"

Gadis misterius itu bersikap setenang mungkin untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dua pahanya.

"Itu karena ... Aku ... Aku suka padamu, Naruto."

SIIING!

Hening. Perpustakaan itu menjadi hening. Naruto sungguh kaget mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menatap Kuroyukihime dengan lama. Kemudian Naruto membuka suaranya untuk memecahkan keheningan yang melanda di tempat itu.

"Jadi, kamu suka padaku, Hime-chan?"

Kuroyukihime mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku suka padamu selama perjalanan kita di Accel World. Kegigihan, usaha dan semangatmu dalam mengalahkan semua Brain Linker telah membuat perasaan yang aneh di dalam hatiku. Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat kamu berusaha melindungiku dari serangan Brain Linker yang lain. Kamu begitu antusias sekali ingin membantuku untuk naik level ke sepuluh. Tapi, lama kelamaan aku memikirkan semua itu matang-matang. Ini akan menjadi sia-sia saja jika kamu kalah setelah melawanku. Kamu tidak dapat masuk lagi ke Accel World dan aku tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi denganmu setelah itu. Itulah yang aku cemaskan. Aku akan berpisah denganmu. Kita tidak akan bisa lagi bersama menjelajah Accel World. Karena itu, perasaan ini harus kuungkap langsung padamu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Naruto. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu."

Kuroyukihime menjelaskan semuanya dengan perasaan yang bergetar. Naruto dapat memakluminya. Ia dapat mengerti bahwa Kuroyukihime seperti dirinya. Kuroyukihime hidup sendirian di dunia ini. Dia tidak mengetahui asal usul Kuroyukihime. Kuroyukihime adalah gadis yang paling misterius yang pernah ia temui. Entah siapa Kuroyukihime itu. Namun, yang pasti dia juga mencintai gadis di depannya ini.

SET!

Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Kuroyukihime. Kuroyukihime terperanjat saat bersamaan Naruto mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku tahu. Aku mengerti. Aku juga suka padamu, Hime-chan," jawab Naruto dengan nada yang lembut.

Kuroyukihime mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya.

Spontan, rona merah hinggap di dua pipi Kuroyukihime. Dia begitu senang mendengarnya.

"Naruto, kamu juga suka padaku?" tanya Kuroyukihime balik.

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Senyuman masih tersungging di wajahnya.

"Ya, itu benar, Hime-chan."

Giliran Kuroyukihime yang tersenyum. Senyuman yang simpul.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Hm, jadi kita berpacaran sekarang?"

"Ya, kita berpacaran. Kamu berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku, kan?"

"Aku janji, Hime-chan. Aku akan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kita akan selalu bersama."

Naruto mengangguk lagi. Senyuman yang lebar berubah menjadi tawa yang mengembang. Rona merah tipis menghiasi dua pipinya.

Tangan Kuroyukihime menggenggam kuat tangan Naruto yang juga menggenggam tangannya. Betapa bahagianya bisa bersama seseorang yang selama ini membantunya di Accel World. Kini hanya Naruto, satu-satu orang terdekat yang dipunyainya di dunia ini. Tidak ada yang lain.

Kedua insan yang sudah menjalin cinta ini, saling memandang dengan perasaan yang senang. Di tengah penyelesaian permainan Accel World dan juga mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama. Mereka akan selalu kompak dalam menjalani kehidupan nyata dan juga akan terus bersama juga dalam bermain di dunia virtual.

Itulah kisah di tahun 2046. Zaman teknologi yang semakin maju dan mengantarkan sebuah misteri tersembunyi di balik dunia virtual itu sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request untuk Riky Ryugasaki update nih!**

 **Wah, akhirnya selesai juga satu fic pesanan salah satu reader yang meminta saya membuat cerita berdasarkan ide darinya. Dari kamu, pengetahuan saya tentang anime lain menjadi luas. Terima kasih.**

 **Hm, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini? Berminat mereview?**

 **Salam ...**

 **Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Selasa, 20 Oktober 2015**

 **Fic request kalian yang lain bakal saya update satu persatu. Ditunggu aja ya ... Masih banyak yang harus saya kerjakan. Jadi, bersabarlah untuk menunggu.**

 **Ingat, reader yang baik adalah reader yang sabar menunggu setiap update terbaru dari author. Hehehe ^^**


End file.
